


Livin La Vida Strider

by mr_clockundstein



Series: Homesuck Song Parody [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_clockundstein/pseuds/mr_clockundstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another one of my Homestuck Song Parody things. Enjoy and As always here is the link for the song. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p47fEXGabaY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin La Vida Strider

original song by: Ricky Martin Livin La Vida Loca   
         ~Homestuck Parody~  
      
        sung by John Egbert  
      
      
    he's into  
    ironic fictions  
    black shades and  
    dead things  
      
    I feel a  
    strong connection that  
    dave's gonna make  
    me caw   
      
    he's into new  
    directions new  
    kicks in the   
    beta game  
      
    he's got a new  
    conflictions for  
    every day and   
    time  
      
    he'll make you  
    listen to his  
    sick beats and  
    refrain from  
    being so lame   
  
    he'll make you  
    live his ironic dreams  
    but he'll take   
    away your grist  
  
    like a bird to  
    your crumbs  
    come on!  
      
    inside, outside  
    he's livin la vida strider  
      
    he'll push and  
    talk you down, livin  
    la vida strider  
      
    his lips are lipstick  
    red and skin's  
    so soft and white  
      
    he will steer you out  
    livin la vida strider  
    come on!  
  
    livin la vida strider,  
    come on!  
    he's livin la vida strider  
  
    woke up in houston  
    texas in a  
    ironic hoodie  
  
    he took my   
    sylladex and he  
    took my grist  
  
    i must've  
    slipped or  
    fell  
      
    he never drinks  
    orange juice and  
    makes me order  
    apple juice  
      
    once i've had a  
    taste of his drink  
    my taste will never be the same  
  
    yeah, he'll make  
    me go insane  
      
    upside, downside  
    he's livin la vida   
    strider  
  
    he'll push and  
    talk me down, livin  
    la vida strider  
      
    his eyes are blood   
    red and his skin's  
    so soft and white  
      
    he will bitch me   
    out livin la vida  
    strider  
    come on!  
      
    livin la vida strider,  
    come on!  
      
    he's livin la vida   
    strider      
      
    he'll make you  
    listen to his  
    sick beats and  
    refrain from  
    being so lame  
      
    he'll make you  
    live his ironic dreams  
    but he'll take   
    away your grist  
      
    like a bird to  
    your crumbs  
    come on!  
  
    hillside, landslides out  
    he's livin la vida  
    strider  
      
    he'll pick and  
    help you out, livin  
    la vida strider  
      
    his eyes are blood  
    red and his skin's  
    so soft and white  
      
    he will clean you  
    out livin la vida  
    strider  
    come on!  
      
    inside,outside  
    he's livin la vida  
    strider  
      
    he'll hold and  
    pull you close, livin  
    la vida strider  
      
    his lips are lipstick  
    red and his skin's  
    so soft and white  
      
    he will tone you  
    out livin la vida   
    strider  
    come on!  
      
    livin la vida strider,  
    come on!  
      
    livin la vida strider,  
    come on!  
     



End file.
